grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Evoker
Description Ley had finally found her most important clue about the whereabouts of Dio. She felt that the boy had increased the strength of his powers. Focused on finding her "worthless" childhood friend, Ley headed toward the Relics of Kounat. Unfortunately, when she arrived at the ruin, the Dimensional Portal had already been destroyed and she no longer sensed Dio's presence. There were signs of battle, showing that the demonic tribes have been there. As she was leaving, Ley was suddenly attacked by numerous magical creatures coming from Elyos, clearly indicating that the barriers between the dimension had reopened and were increasingly unstable. Upon seeing the horde of magical creatures, Ley realized she had little chance of victory. Still, she was a Crimson River and refused to surrender. Her pride and her majestic appearance in combat caught the attention of one of the creatures from Elyos. He introduced himself as Haunt. He was a mischievous spirit that had a large amount of power. Haunt approached Ley and offered his help in exchange for a contract. The contract stated that if Ley were to win the battle, Haunt would join her forever but if she were to lose, Haunt would kill her. Little did the mischievous spirit know, Ley was no common Asmodian. Besides having more arcane energy than normal Asmodians, she also has the lifeblood of two souls. Ley agreed to pact absorbed his energy into the Ultima. Immediately, Ley felt her new powers flowing through her. Determined to face the horde of monsters, Ley summoned her creatures Bastion Mary, Garoullie and Haunt and commanded them to slaughter her enemies. No enemy could oppose Ley, the new Evoker. Looking down upon the remains of the fallen enemies, Ley ordered that Mary sniff the trail of Dio and go after him. Now, there was little that could stand in her way to finding her childhood friend. As she was leaving, she sensed that other portals between Elyos and Aernas were being opened in different regions of the world and that the barrier between the dimensions was becoming weaker. Unlocking It is necessary to be Lv.40 to be able to participate in 3rd Job Promotion. GP Cost: 10000 GP Part 1 *Clear Partusay's Sea 3 times on 'Very Hard' difficulty. Part 2 *Slay Kamiki in Kamiki's Castle and collect 5 Evoker's Lesser Orbs on any difficulty. Part 3 *Slay Basilisk in the Temple of Fire and collect 5 Evoker's Orbs on any difficulty. Part 4 *Slay 180 monsters within the range of ± 2 above or below level monsters. Part 5 *Investigate The Crucible 2 times. Cash *Obtain 1 Gem. Skills On Target.png| On Target Ley 4th other.png| Mortality Trivia *Evoker is known as Darkness Fall, Princess of Elyos, Night Summoner, Shadow Princess or Apocalypse in the other servers. *Despite being a servant to Dio, Evoker is capable of summoning Sebastian. **According to Evoker's story, Ley becomes one before the events in the Wizard's Labyrinth. However, she can already summon Sebastian yet has not met Dio at this time. *Evoker can only have two active summons: Mary and either Haunt or Garouille. Summoning Garouille while Haunt is summoned will relinquish Haunt and vice versa. **This limitation to the summoning of either Haunt or Garouille applies even if Mary is not summoned. *Evoker is the fourth job to not be released first in the Korean server. Gallery Quotes Game Start Summoning Skills Taunt Game End References Navigation Category:Ley Category:Grand Chase Category:Job Changes Category:Contents __FORCETOC__